


Silver

by Silverofyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Graduation, Smut, bar encounter, blowjob, idk why i wrote this, terushima's tongue piercing, this is just filth, tongue piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: Yamaguchi runs into Terushima at a bar, sees his tongue piercing, and decides, "why the hell not."
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 369





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> My friends made me do this I'm so sorry.
> 
> Big, HUGE thanks to kate for helping me fix the mess it originally was.

Out of everything he could've been doing on a Friday night, Tadashi thought going to a bar to get drunk and mope over how his best friend was never going to love him back was the most cliché of all. Yet there he was, sitting on a stool at the bar, sipping on a drink he forgot the name of almost immediately after ordering, avoiding eye contact with everyone at all costs. It was a little pathetic, but he didn't really care. It was better than constantly checking his phone screen for messages he knew he wasn't going to get. 

He was on his third drink, thinking about how he was going to explain to Tsukki that he'd spent his half of the bread money for next week on too-expensive booze, when he felt someone settle beside him against the bar counter. A little too close, even with the place as full as it was. 

Tadashi tried to ignore the presence next to him, but eventually let himself take a peek at the person out of the corner of his eye. The guy was looking ahead, calling the bartender. He had close-cropped hair, a little longer at the top, and the tips seemed to be lighter-- although Tadashi couldn't tell if it was an effect of the light or just really bad roots. The man's elbow was so close to Tadashi's glass he was afraid a sudden movement would tip it, and Tadashi was about to say something to him about  _ moving a bit it's kinda stuffy here don't you think haha thanks _ , when the man opened his mouth to say something to the bartender and Tadashi saw it.

The tiny silver bead on the man's tongue.

He had seen it before, had had  _ dreams _ about how the hard metal would feel against his-

"Hey you look awfully familiar." Tadashi was snapped out of his thoughts--thank  _ god _ \-- and he turned his head sharply towards the man. Terushima, god this man was fucking  _ Terushima Yuuji _ from Johzenji. 

Terushima's eyes were wide and bright. 

"Uhh," Tadashi said, because he was very good with words.

"No no, I swear..." the man put a finger to his chin while he studied Tadashi, and Tadashi could feel his ears start to burn under the scrutiny. "Do you go to university here?"

"You're from Johzenji," Tadashi blurted out. He shut his mouth with a click and felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Uh, Terushima-san. You were their captain." 

Tadashi couldn't read the look on Terushima's face then. His eyes were searching Tadashi's, looking for god knows what, and Tadashi tried his best not to look away. Doing so became more difficult as his eyes wandered toTerushima's mouth as it lay half open while he very deliberately rolled the silver ball between his teeth-- Tadashi snapped his eyes back to Terushima's.

At last, Terushima, very obviously having noticed the direction of Tadashi's gaze, said, "You were their pinch setter, right? I do remember your freckles. How could I forget those pretty little things?" He lifted his hand and brought it close to Tadashi's cheek, and for a moment he thought--  _ hoped _ \-- he would touch it, but all he did was gesture vaguely at the splash of freckles on his face.

Tadashi couldn't help but blush. And Terushima  _ smirked _ . He then received the drink from the bartender and turned his body to face Tadashi. So this was happening, right. 

"I heard you went to nationals in your first year. So what do you do now, pretty boy? Go to university? Still play?" With every word, the light caught the ball on Terushima's tongue and made Tadashi's throat drier by the minute. 

Tadashi finally swallowed and tried to muster all the confidence he didn't feel right now. If he wanted to get anywhere near that piercing tonight, he'd have to actually  _ talk. _

"Both," he said, eloquently. He forced himself to stop being a loser. "I'm majoring in electrical engineering. Play for my university league, pinch server again."

Terushima's eyes widened. "Electrical engineering, huh? You've gotta be pretty smart!" He sounded like he meant it, which made Tadashi's chest swell a little bit. He scratched the back of his neck trying to play it off.

"I guess," he said. "What about you?"

Terushima looked away and took a sip of his drink. Tadashi suddenly remembered his own glass and did the same. "Oh, you know." Terushima waved his hand dismissively. "University's neither here nor there. I'm just taking on a few jobs, to pay rent and shit. Haven't really played volleyball since I graduated, but that's fine. I had my fun."

Tadashi hummed. Terushima didn't seem like the kind to be a fan of school, that was true. 

"So what brings you here tonight?" He asked.

Terushima smiled. "I could ask you the same thing, Freckles. What  _ are _ you doing here all by yourself on a Friday night?"

Tadashi didn't point out he had asked first and simply replied, "I'm avoiding my roommate." Which wasn't the whole truth, but close enough.

"Ah," Terushima said, nodding his head sympathetically. "Unrequited love is a bitch, eh?"

Tadashi also didn't ask how the hell Terushima had figured that out. He supposed it was written too plainly on the way he was carrying himself. He made a face he hoped wasn't too pathetic, and Terushima laughed.

The conversation flowed a little easier after that; they talked about their high school teams, Terushima asked Tadashi about his classes, Tadashi asked Terusima about his jobs. 

They asked for more drinks, and suddenly Tadashi realized Terushima had moved closer, way closer, than where he had been when the conversation started. And that Terushima's hand was resting against his wrist and Tadashi's knees were pressed against Terushima's thighs.The haze in Tadashi's brain was sending such a pleasant tingle through his body, he knew Terushima would notice soon. 

He kinda hoped he did, too.

He was not disappointed. He lifted his gaze to look at Terushima's face, and found Terushima's eyes on his lap. Tadashi squirmed a little, and Terushima's eyes snapped back up.

"Wanna get out of here?" Tadashi heard himself ask. He barely recognized his own voice. Terushima gulped and nodded. After paying for their drinks, they both headed for the door.

\---

Terushima's apartment wasn't very big, but the furnishing made up for the lack of space. Tadashi, however, didn't take notice of the size or decoration. His attention was centered on stripping Terushima of the tightest pair of jeans he'd ever seen, having discarded his own already.

"I always thought you'd be the kind to wear sweatpants in public," Tadashi admitted breathlessly, kissing down the column of Terushima's throat, nipping at his collarbones. Terushima let out a small gasp, letting his head fall back against the cushions of the couch. 

"I used- ah- used to be," he breathed out. "Was really into that fuckboy look back then."

Tadashi couldn't help but chuckle, mouth leaving a trail of kisses downTerushima's chest as he finally managed to take off the pants completely. He put a hand tentatively against Terushima's bulge and said, "Back then? Are you sure?"

Terushima breathed out a laugh. "Rude." And then, without any warning, he flipped them up, pinning Tadashi beneath him, both knees framing Tadashi's hips. Terushima hovered over Tadashi's face for a few seconds, before finally pressing their lips together.

Tadashi let out a moan, enjoying the warmth of Terushima's mouth against his. And then, when Terushima finally slipped his tongue inside-

"Oh, fuck," Tadashi whispered against Terushima's mouth. Terushima hummed in agreement, and god, that piercing. Tadashi pressed the tip of his tongue against the ball experimentally, and felt Terushima's lips pull up. Terushima flicked his tongue up, running the ball along the roof of his mouth. Tadashi  _ moaned _ into the kiss.

He pulled back almost immediately. "Terushima-san," he said as Terushima moved to run his tongue along Tadashi's jaw. The metallic bead was hot and foreign and perfect. He felt his dick twitch, already hard against his underwear. "Terushima-san, I need--"

"Yeah," Terushima breathed out against Tadashi's throat. "Yeah, I'm on it."

He kissed a path down Tadashi's chest, each wet kiss sending little shocks to Tadashi's dick. When Terushima finally got to the waist of his underwear, he lapped at Tadashi's navel, making sure the piercing made contact with Tadashi's belly button. The action sent an unexpected wave of pleasure through his abdomen. 

" _ Fuck _ ," he said, hands going to rest on the back of Terushima's head, silently begging him to do that again. He did, again and again and again, until Tadashi's underwear was damp with precum. "Terushima-san, come on."

Terushima huffed, but finally pulled back and took off Tadashi's underwear in one smooth movement. Tadashi hissed at the feel of the air against his erection.

"Hmm, you know," Terushima said, moving down the couch a bit to level his face with Tadashi's cock, "I kinda thought it'd be freckled too."

"Oh my god," Tadashi choked out, embarrassed and desperate for Terushima to  _ get to it _ .

"I wanna say I'm disappointed but," he looked at Tadashi from under his eyelashes, and he looked so pretty Tadashi had to close his eyes to avoid coming undone right there. "It's still a pretty sweet cock."

Tadashi groaned, eyes still closed, and Terushima laughed. 

Tadashi was about to tell him to just DO IT, when Terushima finally,  _ god, finally _ , took the head of Tadashi's dick into his mouth. Tadashi opened his eyes immediately and let out a sigh of relief. 

Terushima kept his eyes on Tadashi's face as he sucked on the head. He swirled it with the tip of his tongue, very obviously keeping the piercing away on purpose. Tadashi moved his hands, which had been fisted against the cushions, to the top of Terushima's head, and grabbed onto the longer locks of hair there. He tried to keep his hips from bucking up, chasing after  _ toolittlenotenough. _

Terushima pressed a wet kiss to Tadashi's glistening head, and, with a wink that made Tadashi's insides turn to mush, very slowly ran his tongue up from the base to the tip. Tadashi didn't even try to hold back the moan this time; he threw his head back, feeling the hot wet trace of Terushima's tongue. Paired with the roll of the bead, hard and foreign and delicious against his length, it was making Tadashi see stars.

His hands tightened on Terushima's hair the moment Terushima finally swallowed him down. The heat was so overwhelming Tadashi had to close his eyes again, focusing on the sensations. Terushima hummed around him, one hand going to the base of Tadashi's cock, the other to his waist to keep him from bucking up. Then he started to move.

Every time he went up, he made sure to press the flat of his tongue against Tadashi's dick. It sent sparks flying behind Tadashi's eyelids, making every single nerve ending on his body feel electrified. Terushima never took him in very deep, but Tadashi didn't care because that wasn't the  _ point _ . 

Terushima was making noises in the back of his throat, letting out little moans that told Tadashi he was getting as much pleasure from this as he was. But just when he decided to open his eyes to check, Terushima pressed the head of the piercing against Tadashi's slit, and Tadashi saw white.

"T-Terushima-san," he panted, eyes open, desperately grabbing at Terushima's head. Terushima smirked around Tadashi's cock. "Shit. Terushima-s-san i'm going to-- Fuck, I'm going to--"

Terushima gave a short nod and swallowed Tadashi down once again, the hand at his base moving in tandem with his head. Tadashi felt the heat start to pull in his abdomen as he closed his eyes again. He felt Terushima's other hand leave his hip and he had an idea of where it might have gone, if the way Terushima started to grunt around him was any indication. 

When he finally came, with a final swirl of Terushima's tongue around his tip, a final press of the ball against his length, he moaned so loudly he hoped Terushima's walls were thicker than they looked. He felt Terushima moan around him, and knew he'd released himself too. Tadashi was only a little sad he was too far gone to see it.

Terushima pulled back with a wet pop as Tadashi opened his eyes, a strand of saliva and traces of come around his mouth, which he wiped unceremoniously. Both of them were breathing hard. Terushima moved his way up the couch, aligning his body with Tadashi’s. He kissed the corner of Tadashi's mouth. Tadashi knew what he was about to do would be a little gross, but he untangled his hands from Terushima's hair and moved them to cup his jaw,pulling him into a kiss. Terushima made a sound like a chuckle, and indulgently let his tongue meet Tadashi's, letting him toy with the metallic ball. 

When they pulled apart, Terushima smiled at Tadashi with self-satisfaction. "Who knew someone as sweet-looking as you would be so into this," he said, poking out his tongue. The sight of his pink tongue against swollen lips was almost enough to elicit a response from Tadashi's dick again. 

"You knew what you were doing when you got that thing," he retorted. Terushima laughed. 

"Touché."

Terushima finally stood up from the couch, wincing at the mess of come on his hand. Tadashi watched the muscles of his abdomen as he stretched. He followed Terushima and stood up as well. They dressed up in silence.

After a couple of minutes, Terushima cleared his throat. "Are you staying the night?"

Tadashi started, not expecting the question. He thought about what Tsukki could be doing right now, and checked his phone. Still no messages. Something hard lodged inside him, but he turned to Terushima with a smile.

"Sure, why not."


End file.
